Only Hibari Can
by Spielerische Elfe
Summary: Dino got himself badly injured and all his beloved subordinate killed when dealing with some terrible rivals. Since then he had to stay in the hospital for a long time. He wished he died with his men, but then, Hibari came to visit him. D18


Smoke is coming out everywhere in this complicated building.

"Damn it! Where has the gang hidden my men?"

"Stop right there, Chiavarone." more than ten armed men jump out from nowhere suddenly and block the blonde Mafioso's way. They lift their fearsome long guns and point them at the hurrying intruder. At the same time, destructive gunshots roar in some other spots in the mansion.

"I've got no time for any child's play like this!" the irritated Mafioso skillfully waves his whip in an amazing rhythm. The armed men start to fire at the attacker, but the whip, with its invisible fast movement, stops all the bullets from getting close to him. The bullwhip dancer manages to dodge all of the attacks and pass through the armed crowd.

However, it's still too late.

Some clicking sound can be heard, then the number on the screen of the bomb timer reaches zero. The whole building starts to collapse in burning ashes…

"Everyone! Romario!" the blonde shout in terror.

* * *

><p>"Ahh!"<p>

It was a windy day. The strong wind swept in and made an empty cup fall from the windowsill. This woke the only patient in the private hospital ward from his nightmare.

Dino had long been the patient here. He could not leave as he was badly injured in an incident and could not walk anymore. His health condition was not so stable as well. Medical equipments were there beside the bed.

He panted heavily, but too weak to sit up. The situation in his dream was exactly what happened about two months ago. He was too late, too late to save his captured subordinates. They were all burnt into dark ashes by the rivals due to his lateness.

He was almost killed too, but somebody, probably somebody from Vongola, saved the dying Chiavarone boss and took him to hospital.

Dino put his cold, trembling hand on his pale forehead. It was his fault. He was unable to save his faithful family. Closing his eyes, silently some tears rolled down.

He did not want to live anymore. He preferred dying with his beloved family in the fierce fire.

At that depressing moment, the door of the room is opened. A young man with black hair and wore a school uniform entered the quiet ward. It was Hibari Kyoya, the leader of the Discipline Committee of Namimori Middle School.

Hibari coolly walked to Dino. His cold glare shot right into Dino's soulless eyes.

"So you are still alive, pathetic herbivore." he hummed.

"Hi Kyoya," the older Mafioso replied in a spiritless tone, which you could never hear before the tragic incident.

Hibari paused for a while, "You look dull."

Dino forced a fake smile, then turned his face away from Hibari. "How's everyone?" he could not think of anything to talk about.

Hibari stood beside the window looking outside. "Not interested in them. You are really pathetic like this – still caring about other herbivores when you are in such condition." He crossed his arms.

Dino blinked. He stared at the prefect.

"Well," he slightly coughed, "I am not mattering anyone now, I guess…" he smiled bitterly, though Hibari was not facing him.

Turning towards the weak patient lying in the bed, Hibari widened his eyes a bit. _This __herbivore __is __such __a __pain_, he bit his lip secretly.

"It would not matter much if I die with my men on that day." Dino tried his best to hold the tears in his eyes. He did not want to let Hibari see this side of him. He forced a fake smile again.

Hibari could not stand such atmosphere. Anger somehow burnt inside him. He violently pulled Dino up a little bit from the white bed, forcing the ill blonde face him closely.

"You dare to die without my permission?" though wrath was storming inside his eyes, his voice was as cool as always.

"Kyo-Kyoya?" Dino breathed heavily.

Hibari held his collar for a while, then roughly throw him down to his now messy bed. He glared at the coughing blonde, waiting for him to fix his breaths.

"I'm the only one who can bite you to death, herbivore." Hibari stated when moving his deadly gaze away from the poor patient.

Dino lied back and looked at the younger male in surprise. Did he just make Hibari sick of him? For what?

"Kyoya, sorry…"

"What is it?"

"I don't know. For making you hate me again?"

Hibari ignored his attempt to apologize. Without turning back to the sorry blonde, he mumbled, "No other can kill you. Even if they dare to try, I'll simply bite all of them to death."

_He__'__s __saying __that __he __will __protect __me?_ Dino could not believe what the cold-blooded prefect had just said. The weak grabbed the younger male's hand with his best strength, not allowing him any chance to sneak away. Hibari looked back.

"Kyoya, don't leave me," Dino almost begged. How fragile he was at the moment. He was so heart-broken and heart-breaking as if he was a miserable angel that had lost his wings. His trembling hands holding one of Hibari's, "Don't leave me alone. Don't disappear like my family, Kyoya…"

Hibari was speechless. He softened his murderous gaze and touched the blonde's pale cheek with his spared hand. _How __sickening __his __miserable __expression __is! _But he knew it clearly. He was the only one that was able to own him, and to bite him to death.


End file.
